


Quit Digging While You're Ahead

by Jemisard



Category: Fables (Willingham) - All Media Types, The Wolf Among Us
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-29
Updated: 2018-09-29
Packaged: 2019-07-20 05:25:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16130546
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jemisard/pseuds/Jemisard
Summary: If he looked at what happened and what was happening, he could have very easily reached another decision about his place with other Fables.





	Quit Digging While You're Ahead

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Pterodotyl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pterodotyl/gifts).



"I don't want to do this anymore."

There was no badge to slide back across the desk, no gun like every cop was meant to carry. It was just him on one side, her on the other and his words sitting heavy between them.

"You- what?"

"I don't want to do this anymore. I quit." He shrugged. "I'm done. Find someone else to do this shit house job for as good as nothing."

"But- But you can't. We had a deal. We give you somewhere to live, a way to live without risking capture, and you-"

"Yeah. I do the peace keeping. But it's bullshit. The system? Bullshit. The people? Mostly shit. I'm sick of it. I quit. If this is about you thinking I still owe you for being able to live here, you can have it all. It's stuff. I don't care."

"And the curse? No, I didn't want to say that, I'm sorry, you've more than paid us back, a thousand fold."

"Good, glad we agree. I still quit. I'd appreciate a week to get my shit finalised and moved out, but I don't expect it."

"I just- Where's this coming from? I thought you were, well, not happy, but content." Her expression was trying to be neutral, but there was hurt in her eyes.

"No. Not really. Just a level of unhappy and uncomfortable that I got used to. And now?" He slid his hands into his pockets. "Sick of it. This isn't where I belong. This isn't where I want to be. This is slapping a carpet over the pit of shit and hoping no one notices or steps on that rug. I'm out."

"But where will you go?"

"Don't know. Between? Somewhere else? Fuck, maybe Home. See if I can eat my way to the enemy before they manage to bring me down." He tapped out a cigarette and lit it. "Won't miss smoking these noxious fucking sticks, either."

"Please don't do this. Bigby-"

"No." He took a slow drag and blew out a smoke ring. "That's not my name."

" _Wolf_ , please. We need you. Fabletown needs you."

"Maybe. But I don't need Fabletown." He turned on his heel. "I've never needed anyone a day in my life, Miss White. Think it's time I started remembering that."

The door swung shut behind him with a lingering scent of cheap cigarettes and winter forest at night.

Bufkin crashed out of his tree onto her desk. "Well. Think we might be fucked, Snow."

She took the bottle of his hand and took a long, slow gulp. "Yes. I think we might be."


End file.
